A Rocky Road
by RIKOREN
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime embark on a rocky relationship with many challenges and battles to face. The rewrite to 'Orihime's Letter Revelations'. It contains explicit content, foul language and gruesome scenes. Viewer discretion is advised and if you have a strong stomach then you'll be fine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
><em>**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1,786_**

_'T__he war that raged within her could tell a million stories; how her heart was being torn and broken as she contemplated her life if she went down this path.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 1<em>**

**_Orihime's Letter_**

* * *

><p>Orihime lifted her head to look up at the moon.<p>

It looked so peaceful, yet she didn't. The war that raged within her could tell a million stories; how her heart was being torn and broken as she contemplated her life if she went down this path. He wouldn't be there anymore, to keep her company, to talk to her about things he would never let anybody's ears hear apart from hers. He wouldn't hold her close to protect her, or to even hold her as a sign of friendship. She was now a stranger. It was expected of course, Rukia was ideal to be Ichigo's partner: she was so like him. Determined. Protective. Strong. A commanding presence just like him. She was everything Orihime was not.

Orihime rounded the corner and almost bumped into Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's little sister. "Oh! Yuzu, hello!" Orihime chirped, plastering a smile on her face as she bowed gently in a sign of respect.

"Orihime! Hello! Are you looking for Brother? I think he was out with Rukia." Yuzu smiled brightly at seeing Orihime and bowed again, missing the fleeting look of anguish that passed Orihime's face.

"Oh. . okay. Well, can you give this to him?" Orihime handed an envelope to her.

"Of course! But. . why don't you give it to him?" Yuzu asked as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"I-I uhm. . .I won't be here to give it to him. I'm leaving Karakura Town. To live with my aunt. and attend school there. She thinks I'll have a better chance of a future there." She says and despite the sadness in her eyes, she smiled brightly and Yuzu nodded, fooled by the Goddess' trademark smile.

"Okay, well. I wish you luck in everything Orihime!" Yuzu waved at Orihime's retreating form and the young pumpkin-haired girl twirled and waved back, smiling gently before leaving again.

Yuzu walked into the Kurosaki household to see Ichigo sitting on the couch with Karin. She bravely faced her brother and handed him the envelope with a serious face.

Ichigo looked at his younger sister with confusion written all over his face.

"A letter from Orihime." Yuzu explained, seeing the look on her big brother's face.

"Why didn't she just give it to me?" Ichigo asked, his eyebrows knitted together and he took the letter, opening it, seeing the neat, handwriting that could only be Orihime.

"I guess she didn't have the time, given the circumstances." Yuzu explained, under the impression that he knew about Orihime's departure from Karakura Town.

Ichigo just grunted, obviously not hearing his sister's words, going upstairs to the privacy of his own bedroom.

Of course, Kon didn't let that happen: "Ichigo~! Where have you been? I've been up here all alone with not one erotic magazine and without Rukia or that luscious and curvaceous Orihime, I am depressed. I was tempted at piercing a blade through my heart in my sorrow and anguish!" Kon resorted to crying dramatically, making Ichigo's ears bleed and his head pound.

Without a word, Ichigo grabbed Kon and walked downstairs, the letter carefully placed upon his bed. Kon struggled as he would but soon ceased as he realized that he was in view of the unsuspecting twins. "Yo, Yuzu. I found Bostov." Ichigo said and handed Kon to her. The stuffed lion's eyes ever so slightly twitched in pure rage as his 'care-taker' was basically throwing him to the dogs.

"Bostov! I missed you!" Yuzu snatched Kon and proceeded to choke him in one of her bone-crushing hugs that he had endured so many times before and often had nightmares about. It was one of the reasons he could hide from her so well. "Oh! You need a clean! I'll wash you and give you some clothes to wear!"

As Yuzu skipped to the bathroom, Kon thought maliciously: _'You damn bastard, Ichigo! I'll get you for this!' _

Ichigo sighed in relief and went back upstairs and closed the door, resuming his seat on his bed and lay upon the pillows when he felt a sharp edge dig into his hip, maneuvering slightly, he saw the now-crushed letter, picked it up, opened the thrice-folded paper and proceeded to read:

_'Dear Ichigo,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I apologize for my absence but I had things to take care of and I was unable to attend school. Otherwise I would have given you, Chad and Uryu some of my special homemade salmon, almond, wasabi and durian fruit cookies! But in my sadness, I ate them all. Sorry. But I enjoyed them for you! I know you're wondering why I wrote you a letter instead of telling you in person. The truth is, is that what I have to say is difficult and call me a coward, I didn't want to see your expression when I told you. _

_Your opinion matters the most to me Ichigo and I didn't want to see the disappointment in your eyes._

_I'm leaving Karakura Town and my aunt, who has made herself known to me, wants me to move to America with her and attend school there. Normally, I would have turned down such an offer, but witnessing what I saw today only enforced my fears and my worries. _

_Aunt thinks I can do better in America and since my English is rather good, she thinks I'll fit in well._

_You're probably mad and trying to deduce what pushed me to make my decision. The reason was you, Ichigo._

_I saw you and Rukia at the flower-shop, buying a dozen red roses, looking so happy and so in love that I couldn't stand it. If you and Rukia are in love, then that's okay, but I don't think **I'd**_ _ever be completely okay with it. I want you to know exactly what happened, that night I left for Hueco Mundo. I didn't leave right away, Ulquiorra had given me a bracelet that made me invisible to everyone. It hid my Spiritual Pressure so I could not be detected. Ulquiorra said that I had until sunset to say goodbye to one person. I wandered aimlessly until I thought of you and I couldn't think of anybody more important to say my final goodbye to. I obviously had my doubts but it didn't hinder my goal. I found you in your bed, injured and unconscious. My heart still bleeds every time I think of you in that weakened state. While you were unconscious, I said things I could only say to your sleeping face. Again, I call myself a coward. I spoke of my hopes and dreams and my fantasy of living five lifetimes, to experience all of my dreams. But there would be only one person I would love within those lifetimes and that person is you, Ichigo. I know you must be revolted and may shun me as your friend and I understand. But that doesn't change the way I feel about you. _

_I love you Ichigo. I just wish I had the courage to tell you face to face. _

_While you were still unconscious, I tried to kiss you, but I couldn't. I was so close to your lips, but I just couldn't. Something held me back and it's probably for the best anyway. So I healed you and left. I have kept that secret for two years and since I'll be gone, I thought I would share it with you since I won't see you again._

_Thank you, for everything Ichigo._

_Goodbye._

_Orihime Inoue xx._

Ichigo put the paper down and his heart ripped in two, blood pouring from both ends as this new information seeped into his mind, his tortured brown eyes went to the dozen roses that she had seen Rukia and himself pick out. His eyes focused on the small card and he read the card that he had written in his scrawl, as neatly as he could manage:

**'Orihime,**

**This is for White Day, but I can't wait a month and these flowers won't last that long. . . okay, maybe they will, I don't know. But I can't wait. **

**My feelings for you run deeper than the marrow in my bones. I haven't ever been able to stop thinking about you and I hope these roses convey and speak for me since you know I'm no good at saying my emotions.**

**Ichigo xx'**

Ichigo quickly grabbed the Soul Reaper badge and reverted into his Soul form, snatching the flowers from his desk, he flew out of his window and felt the town for Orihime's unique Spiritual Pressure. Panic slid its way through to his heart as he couldn't feel her. Was she gone already? It hadn't been long! Or maybe had it? Then he felt it, her soft, healing presence. Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint her location. His eyes snapped open and he Flash-Stepped toward the bus-stop where he could feel she was about to get on. He had to stop her!

A piercing, demonic roar tore through his focus and he barely saw the fist of the Hollow before it collided with the right side of his face, making him veer right off course and slam into a building side.

Orihime turned instantly, sensing the elevated Spiritual Pressure of Ichigo and the Hollow. She ran off the bus and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the scene. _'Don't worry Ichigo! I'm coming!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! RIKOREN here! <strong>

**This is the rewrite of Orihime's Letter Revelations. If you read my profile you'll be updated on all the newest shebang. Anyway, it's been forever! I've been quite busy with school and homework but I'm on holidays and I will be more diligent in my stories!**

**I hope you guys love this new version. I'll keep the old one up so you can compare and review what I should keep and not keep! Can't wait to hear from you!**

**Review!Follow!Favourite!**

**RIKOREN ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
><em>**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 3,072 (not including A/N below)_**

_'Now you'll know what my powers can do with the intent to kill.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 2<em>**

**_Fight_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo glared at the Hollow, it's yellow eyes mocked him. "Hmm, a Soul Reaper." Its demonic voice portrayed the sick glee that the Hollow felt. "You will be a good trophy for my collection of Soul Reaper heads I have collected all these years." Ichigo deduced that the Hollow must have been a human male, and a sick one at that.<p>

"You sick bastard!" Ichigo spat, looking at the Hollow with disgust and rage.

"Call me what you like, but you will not stop me in having my prize. There is a particularly tasty soul with a high Spiritual Pressure. I will devour you and then that pure Spiritual Pressure, but it looks like I won't have to go far, it's coming this way" The Hollow opened his mouth and saliva dripped from his tiger-like mask. "I will enjoy this meal." The Hollow laughed maliciously. Ichigo concentrated on the said Spiritual Pressure, if so, he had to protect that person. Ichigo felt a wave of warm Spiritual Pressure so familiar that he almost saw his opponent as Ulquiorra Cifer, the need to protect her was too great for him to control and it made him completely focus on the opponent.

"You think you're gonna get to her?" Ichigo spoke in that deathly calm voice, his head low so the enemy couldn't see his eyes through the orange strands.

"Oh, so the Spiritual Pressure belongs to a woman? Even better, I will enjoy hearing her scream while I tear the flesh off her bones and painfully extract the Spiritual Pressure from within her soul. Then I'll leave her body to mangled to be ever recognized!" The Hollow roared and lunged for Ichigo. "And you won't stop me, Soul Reaper!"

"Wrong." Ichigo responded, taking his stance as he lifted his head, his eyes glowing blue with the power of his Spiritual Pressure emanating within himself. "I'm going to stop you. I'm going to kill you and keep Orihime safe!" Ichigo roared and lifted Zangetsu in the air, channeling his Spiritual Pressure and wisps of blue Spiritual Pressure curled around the blade. "_Getsuga,"_ he threw down his sword, releasing a high pressure density beam. "_Tensho!"_ The beam curled into a half moon as it raced toward its target.

The Hollow gasped and narrowly escaped, his left arm severely damaged, unusable in the battle. "How dare you!? You fucking ruined my arm! Fuck you Soul Reaper! Do you think you can surpass me!? Do you think you can defeat the mighty Devastator!? _Huh?! __DO YOU!?" _

"Idiot. My name isn't Soul Reaper. It's Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't give a damn what you say." Ichigo snarled, looking at the Hollow with emotionless eyes.

Devastator gasped. _'I've heard that name. The other Hollows spoke of him, he took down Master Grimmjow and Master Ulquiorra, two of the strongest Espada! Ichigo Kurosaki! I remember you!' _Devastator righted himself and opened his mouth, roaring like a tiger, the roar produced a sonic boom blowing Ichigo into a building, making him grunt in pain. _"Tigre Rugido. _It allows me to blow my enemies away without any physical action, it also dulls the senses and makes your reaction time slower, as if you were intoxicated. That's what my _Tigre Rugido _does. It's a lethal weapon. And now, your time in up, Ichigo Kurosaki. _SAY YOU'RE PRAYERS!" _Devastator lunged toward an unsuspecting Ichigo who couldn't hear what was happening._  
><em>

Devastator was so close, but what he didn't expect was a gold, triangle shaped shield to block his path.

His yellow eyes focused on the young woman with flowing burnt orange hair, her Spiritual Pressure matching the one he had been earlier tracking. "Ahh~. So you're the tasty soul who Ichigo Kurosaki tried to keep safe. You shouldn't have come here, girl." Devastator laughed and released his _Tigre Rugido _upon her. Orihime jumped out of the way, twisting in the air and the shield that protected Ichigo now sat beneath her, letting her fly through the air toward Ichigo, she quickly grabbed him and zoomed toward the floor.

"Hey, you bitch!" Devastator roared and released multiple _Tigre Rugido_'s, yet Orihime dodged each one. She jumped the ground and lowered Ichigo calmly and her Santen Kesshun performed a dome and Orihime closed her eyes and took her stance and her _Soten Kisshun _enveloped Ichigo, healing him. All the while Devastator released _Tigre Rugido _and her barrier rejected it's negative energy. "Huh?" Devastator's eyes widened at the unnatural power that this human possessed. "What the fuck are you!?" He screamed at her, using his right arm to break the shield, using his Spiritual Pressure to enhance the blows.

Orihime ignored him and focused her attention on Ichigo, keeping tabs on her shield and its limits. "Ichigo?" She asked, trying to rouse him to focus on her. "Ichigo, you have to get up, I can hold him but not for long." Orihime said, her hands sliding through the barrier to touch his soft orange hair. "Please wake up." That soft caress awoke him and he looked at Orihime with bleary eyes.

"Ori-Orihime?" Ichigo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Ichigo it's me. I'm healing you so please conserve your strength." Orihime said and her finger traveled from his hair to his cheek and she caressed the tanned, unblemished skin.

Then it happened, Ichigo started to gasp, his eyes widened as his body started to convulse, his ears started to bleed, his eyes dulled and he was looking around wildly, like he was searching for something he couldn't see; and then blood spurted from his mouth and as he gasped, blood poured from his orifices and he soon started to choke. "_ICHIGO!_" Orihime screamed, trying to put more power in her healing dome, which lessened her _Santen Kesshun. _

"What do you think of my power, bitch? I forgot to mention, when my _Tigre Rugido _has affected four of the most prominent senses: Touch, Smell, Sight and Sound. When that happened, I could control his body. The sense of Touch, I can bring him pain whenever I so wish, by the nerve endings in every single portion of his body and I can administer total paralysis," as if to prove his explanation, Ichigo's body completely stopped moving and he laid, stiff as a board, not making any noise, his face frozen in pain. Once Devastator was satisfied with his achievement, he let Ichigo free from his control and let his special attack take its course. "The sense of Smell, his nostrils and esophagus also connect to the lungs, so I can stop them from working and I can make them collapse and rupture, that's why he's bleeding from his nose and mouth right now and also why you see him gasping from time to time."Devastator spoke gleefully, he could taste victory.

Orihime was horrified, her eyes welled with tears as she witnessed her beloved in so much pain. "Please stop hurting him! Please!" Orihime screamed, trying to reject the negative energy that had fused itself within Ichigo.

Devastator chuckled at the helplessness of his weak opponents. "The next sense would be Sound, I believe. I can create a high pitch noise, kind of like a dog-whistle, but on a higher frequency. It has the power to obliterate the eardrums of my enemy and leave them completely deaf. The pitch is so intense it also makes their ears bleed. The last, but certainly not the least in any way," Devastator's tone was so happy and so disgustingly joyful that he sounded like a salesman on a television commercial, "Sight. I can take away his sight, it prevents the opponent to see when my next attack could take place and it's just fun to use and see them flail about helplessly." Devastator laughed and struck the shield once more. _Santen Kesshun_ broke into millions of tiny fragments, disappearing in thin air. "And now, it's your turn, girl." Devastator laughed.

Orihime had to think fast, she put up a shield to protect them and pressing her hand to Ichigo's chest, Orihime focused her healing power to generate through her hands, without rejecting _Tigre Rugido_, she painlessly extracted the negative energy from his system and the translucent wisps of the sonic blast curled around her hand, but not attacking her. Devastator laughed and straightened his body. "Your shield can't protect you, you're too weak!" Devastator mustered all of his Spiritual Pressure into the attack, to administer the final blow. "Goodbye." He laughed and roared, the sonic blast released and in the shape of a tiger's head, it headed toward Orihime at an alarming speed._  
><em>

Orihime touched the shield and lifted it from the ground. She created a handle and held it, making her shield into a staff and she twirled it, like a helicopter and it absorbed the negative attack. The golden staff glowed even brighter and Orihime stopped it's spinning and it rested vertically in her iron grip. Devastator's eyes widened as he saw her shield absorb the attack. "What the hell?! I had attacked your shield with _Tigre Rugido _countless times! It didn't absorb then! What did you do?" Then it struck him, she missed it. It had hit its mark. His _Tigre Rugido _never missed its target. He started to laugh. "Oh, I see. All of that spinning and glowing was just for show. To trick me into thinking you had absorbed my attack. Well, you didn't fool me!" Devastator looked at her chest and proceeded to rupture her lungs.

Only he couldn't feel his power within her. His yellow eyes flicked toward Ichigo, again, he couldn't sense _Tigre Rugido _anywhere within them. "What!?"

"I didn't trick you." Orihime said gently, her voice calm, her eyes emotionless. "Before you _were_ hitting my shield. My shield is called _Santen Kesshun." _

_"__S-Santen Kesshun_?" Devastator repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes. It creates a triangle barrier between my opponent and myself. I can project my _Santen Kesshun _shield those I want to protect from their enemies also. I only recently learnt how to create another form of barrier apart from my original triangle shield. Now I can make any kind of object or shape with my shields." Orihime explained.

"A protective barrier? You said nothing about absorbing attacks!" Devastator roared at the frustrating human woman.

"You're right. I didn't. This is my _Shiten Koshun. _It combines my defensive and offensive abilities. I create a triangle, similar to my _Santen Kesshun _and I integrate my offensive ability. So, when you attacked me with your _Tigre Rugido, _I put up my _Shiten Koshun _and absorbed your attack. Normally it would have discarged you're own attack back almost instantly, that's my offensive ability. But instead, I delayed the reaction time and created a staff. Your attack is in here." Orihime lifted the staff and Devastator felt the familiar power and his eyes widened.

"B-But how does that explain how my power is now ineffective to Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

"Simple." Orihime responded and lifted her right hand. "I extracted your attack with my healing abilities and it's now here." Devastator saw the familiar translucent power hovering around the young woman's hand.

"Damn you!"

Orihime grabbed the staff with her right hand and the negative energy was instantly absorbed and the staff glowed brighter. "Now you'll know what my powers can do with the intent to kill." Orihime spun the staff again until it became a golden blur. "_Shiten Koshun." _She said and a golden burst of energy shot from the staff at the speed of light, to quick for Devastator to see and he felt the pain of his four senses being attacked. Orihime released her _Shiten Koshun _and brough forth Tsubaki. "Tsubaki: _Koten Zanshun_."

"Finally, woman!" Tsubaki said and flew at unnatural speeds, his body overflowing with the power Orihime had granted him. "_Huaaaah~!" _Tsubaki screamed, flying into the Hollow hole and released all of his offensive energy, cutting Devastator in half.

"Damn you. . .human." Devastator gargled before he disappeared.

Tsubaki reverted into his sealed form, rejoining the others.

Orihime ran back to Ichigo, he had fallen unconscious, touching the healing dome, she could feel that he was recovering very slowly. She called Kisuke Urahara and with her healing dome still intact, they moved Ichigo. Orihime filled Kisuke in on everything

"You're much stronger than we gave you credit for, Miss Inoue. Looks like all that training with Hachi really helped you out, huh?" Kisuke smiled gently at the healer. "I'm now convinced you can keep yourself and your friends safe from harm. The drive to protect Ichigo became so great that you felt the need to kill what had opposed you. Very good." He praised her.

"Thank you, Mr Urahara." Orihime said politely, bowing.

"No, thank you, Miss Inoue. For proving me wrong."

(..)

Ichigo awoke to a familiar ceiling, he slowly sat up and came face to face with Orihime, Kisuke, Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi. "Umm, hey." Ichigo scratched his head, trying to remember last night's events. "What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo. . .don't you remember?" Yoruichi responded with her own question.

"No. ."

"You were fighting a Hollow. A pretty nasty one at that." Kisuke explained.

"Yeah." Chad put in his own two cents worth.

"Yeah, you were so pathetic that Orihime had to step in and finish the job." Uryu said, with a teasing yet relieved smirk playing at the corners of his lips. Orihime remained silently, her hands clenched at her skirt as she kept her head down.

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused hard, then it clicked. Devastator, he saw a gold dome and Orihime before it, then the pain started, his body convulsing and he remembered that he could hardly breathe and then an unbearable pain in his ears flared and he kept coughing up blood, but he couldn't see anything. He wanted to call out to Orihime, to tell her to run away, but his own pain was tearing him apart, then he remembered a soothing sensation spread throughout his body and when he opened his eyes, he saw Orihime attacking Devastator with a some circular glow, it kept moving. It disappeared and a more prominent and circular disc appeared and it enlarged and it made the Hollow disappear. The last think Ichigo remembered was Orihime's boots before his eyes closed again.

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Orihime. "You saved me." Ichigo whispered.

"Let's give you two some privacy." Yoruichi said and the others filed out of the room. Kisuke slid the door closed and Ichigo turned toward the object of his affections.

"Orihime, look at me." Ichigo whispered, tired of looking at the top of her head.

She didn't comply.

"Orihime," His stern voice started to take root.

Still no compliance.

"Orihime, look at me right now." Ichigo commanded and her head snapped up, her gray eyes gazing into his brown. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes roamed over her, checking for any sign of injury, when he was content with his analysis, he returned her gaze.

"It was my fault." Orihime whispered so low that if he wasn't so close he was sure that he would have missed it.

"What?" Ichigo asked again.

"It was my fault that you got hurt. If I didn't give you that letter then you wouldn't have gone after me! You wouldn't have gotten hurt, you wouldn't have almost died!" Orihime cried, hot tears dripped onto her balled fists. "If I wasn't so jealous and petty, you would never have to be burdened with me and you could be with Rukia happily-" the rest of her rant was stopped short as Ichigo's soft lips pressed against hers. "Hmmph. . ."Orihime hummed against Ichigo's mouth as her lips responded.

Their hearts in synchronization as they held on to one another.

Ichigo broke the kiss gently, continuing to rain small, gentle kisses all over her face. "I don't like Rukia that way. When you saw me in the shop with her. Yes, I was buying roses. But not for her. For you." Ichigo looked at Orihime and then for some reason, his eyes were drawn to the left side of him and he saw the roses he had bought. _'Rukia, thank you.' _Ichigo silently thanked his friend and grabbed the roses and handed them to Orihime, who was blushing and crying, her eyes wide with shock and amazement when she saw the flowers. "I would have waited for White Day, but I can't. I need to know your answer now."

Orihime took the flowers and read the card in his messy scrawl:

**'Orihime,**

**This is for White Day, but I can't wait a month and these flowers won't last that long. . . okay, maybe they will, I don't know. But I can't wait.**

**My feelings for you run deeper than the marrow in my bones. I haven't ever been able to stop thinking about you and I hope these roses convey and speak for me since you know I'm no good at saying my emotions.**

**Ichigo xx'**

"Orihime Inoue, will you be my girlfriend?" Ichigo asked tenderly, smiling nervously.

The tears fell down Orihime's cheeks in torrents and he was worried that he made her sad.

Orihime flew into Ichigo's chest and hugged him tightly. "Yes! Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will be your girlfriend."

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and he stood up, still holding his girlfriend, he spun her around, causing them both to giggle and laugh.

"For five lifetimes?" Ichigo asked, breathless, his entire body weightless and joy consumed him.

Orihime shook her head and placed her hands on both sides of his face. "Forever." Orihime whispered and they shared a loving kiss, sealing their union.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! Here is the second installment to A Rocky Road! Here we get to see just how much Orihime's powers have developed and some amazing Ichihime fluffiness! I couldn't help myself! <strong>_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, my neck is aching, I've been at it for about 2 hours straight! **_

_**Follow. Review (for another chapter). Favourite**_

_** ^blackmail works wonders ;)**_

_**Arigatou, my lovelies!**_

_**Ichigo: hold up! Why did Orihime have to fight!? She shouldn't be in danger!**_

_**RIKOREN: Oh, will you shut up!? You're with her now aren't you?! I could see all those little hints you were dropping when you went to save her from Aizen and in the fillers. Even from Tsukishima. Don't even deny it! I just sped up the process! Don't be ungrateful!**_

_**Ichigo: ...**_

_**RIKOREN: That's what I thought, Strawberry.**_

_**Ichigo: Hey! Wai-**_

_**RIKOREN xD**_

_**Tigre Rugido: **_**Tiger Roar _(Spanish)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
><em>**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1,861 (not including A/N below)_**

_'Ichigo slowly and very gently lifted Orihime in his arms, her body curled into him, her head on his left muscled breast and he strode to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 3<em>**

**_Calm Before the Storm. _**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the fight with the Devastator and Ichigo was still stumped as to how that Hollow had almost succeeded in killing him. Ichigo knew that the Hollow was strong, but to have an attack that could deliver the killing blow in one go was horrifying, even more horrifying if Orihime was unprepared for Devastator's attack. Ichigo and Orihime would be dead. His arm tightened around her shapely waist as they lay on her couch, the end credits of the movie they had just watched, displayed on the screen.<p>

Orihime had fallen asleep, which was rather odd for her since she enjoyed action movies just as he did, her head rested on his shoulder and and the rest of her body splayed upon the couch, giving maximum comfort for her while Ichigo was crushed in a corner, his side was digging into the armrest and his legs were painfully squeezed together. He knew Orihime was no lightweight and he enjoyed her curves, but it was at times like this that he wished they should have laid down.

Ichigo slowly grabbed the chair and pushed himself up gently, trying hard not to wake her up. Orihime, sensing his movements, snorted and pulled him back down forcefully, still sleeping and she laid half of her body on Ichigo, her head rested against his knees while her elbow dug into his crotch painfully, making his eyes water and his face red as he whimpered in pain. Seeing Kon sleeping on the coffee table, he snatched him up and grabbed the Mod Soul from his plushy home and swallowed him, Ichigo glided out of his body, Kon and Orihime still sleeping, which was good for Kon, because Ichigo would crush him into dust if he went to touch Orihime.

Ichigo slowly and very gently lifted Orihime in his arms, her body curled into him, her head on his left muscled breast and he strode to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. He quickly went back in his body and gently put Kon back in the lion plushy and let him sleep. Ichigo walked back into Orihime's room and pulled the covers over her, contemplating if he should leave or stay with her. He looked at her peaceful face and made his decision. He strode out of her bedroom, located the house phone and punched in the familiar number sequence and pressed the 'call' button.

_**'Ring ring. ring ring!'** _ On the fourth ring, his father answered.

_"Kurosaki Clinic!"_ Isshin chirped down the line.

"Hey, Dad. I'm gonna sleeping over at Orihime's home, so tell Yuzu that I won't be coming home for dinner, okay?" Ichigo asked, distancing his ear from the Drama Queen act his father liked to put on.

"_WHAAAAAT~?!" _Isshin roared down the line. _"YOU'RE STAYING AT ORIHIME INOUE'S HOUSE!? MY SON HAS BECOME A MAN! FINALLY! MASAKI~! OUR SON HAS BECOME A MAN AND REALIZED THE ATTRACTION OF THE OPPOSITE SEX! BE PROUD SON! BE PROUD THAT YOU HAVE YOUR FATHERS GENETICS!" _Isshin screamed down the line. Ichigo rolled his eyes and slammed the phone back on its base. His old man's perverted thinking knew no bounds.

"Tch, sometimes, I wonder if he really is my father, and just what the hell Mum saw in a goofball like him." Ichigo sighed, his face set in a scowl as he made his way back to his sleeping girlfriend, he opened his designated drawer, taking out a pair of pajama pants. Orihime had come up with an idea that they would both have one empty drawer in their dressers or closets, so if Orihime slept over at Ichigo's, she should have a pajamas and an outfit for the next day and the same with Ichigo. He shrugged off his top, his muscled torso bare. Ichigo undid his jeans and pulled them down, along with his socks and in record time, pulled on the pajama pants.

He brushed his teeth, washed his face and then proceeded into getting bed with his darling girlfriend. He hadn't even gotten the chance to settle down comfortably before Orihime had sidled up to cuddle with him. Ichigo's lips turned up into a gentle smile and he wrapped his arms around her, and settled in, closing his eyes, he drifted off into a land where only he and Orihime mattered.

(..)

Ichigo awoke to a delicious smell wafting from inside. His eyelids slowly opened, rubbing his eyes, he got up and followed his nose, sniffing like a dog to get to the source of the aroma. Ichigo turned the corner to see Orihime working in her small kitchen, cooking a big breakfast. She had prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast. She swiped the back of her hand across her forehead, sighing gently.

"Good morning." Ichigo said huskily, his voice still thick with sleep.

Orihime turned instantly and she smiled widely. "Good morning, Ichi~! I hope you enjoy breakfast!" She replied and set the last dish on the table with a triumphant look in her eyes. "Okay! Let's eat!" Orihime had already cleaned all the cooking utensils she had previously used.

Ichigo strode toward her purposefully and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, Orihime. This is amazing! How long have you been up, preparing all this?!" Ichigo asked as they say together and Orihime started serving a helping of each dish.

"Oh, I had prepared everything yesterday! It was all ready to cook this morning, so I haven't been up long. But I did want to wake up early because we have school today, so we better dig in now. And we're lucky! I only made enough so we had to half every dish! So it works out perfectly!" Orihime explained happily, digging into her handiwork ravenously.

Ichigo nodded and also ate hungrily.

When they consumed everything, they combined their efforts and cleaned up the dishes, then they got ready and brushed their teeth. They grabbed their book bags and walked out hand-in-hand, their smiles radiant in the beautiful morning glow.

(..)

As they walked into their classroom, Keigo decided it was the perfect time to surprise Ichigo with a sneak attack. He ran from the other end of the hall, moving silently and jumped, his leg poised to strike! He was so close!

What Keigo didn't expect was that he would be imprinted on the lockers, his entire body bent at an unnatural angle.

"Hey, Keigo. What's up?" Ichigo asked over his shoulder with no real intention of listening to his over-enthusiastic (and annoying) friend.

"Fresh juice. . .aisle 4. . " Keigo hallucinated, sliding slowly from the dented metal.

"Ichigo, don't you think you hit him a bit too hard?" Orihime asked, her sympathetic gaze on Keigo as his fingers twitched, his face in a dazed and clueless expression.

"Not really. He'll just get back up and annoy me some more." Ichigo grumbled and they made their way to Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and Mizuiro. "Hey Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro. How are you all?" He inquired, his hand still firmly clasping Orihime's.

They all provided their answers and in no time at all, Keigo was back up, good as new, though a little disoriented and kept referring Tatsuki as Ryu from Street Fighter, which only resulted in Keigo getting thrown to the other side of the classroom, becoming part of the plaster.

Orihime sighed, knowing poor Keigo wouldn only keep getting beat up, but she was amazed at how resilient he was. Their teacher walked in and they all took their seats. Ichigo was already half asleep, Keigo kept sneezing powder from the plaster, Mizuiro was on his phone, studiously texting another older woman while taking notes, Chad was sitting straight up, gradually taking notes, Tatsuki had her head propped on her hand as she sighed, not thinking of any useful way to apply this new mathematical equation in everyday life, Uryu was already three pages ahead of the teacher and Orihime was scribbling down notes upon notes.

When the boring mathematics lesson was over, the school day progressed even slower until Lunch came around and the Karakura Gang sat up at the rooftop, talking and eating. Orihime rested her head against Ichigo's shoulder and out of habit, Ichigo turned his head and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering: "You okay?"

Orihime nodded, smiling gently, loving how protective he was of her.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur and soon enough, Ichigo walked Orihime home and they shared a soft kiss, he took Kon and returned home reluctantly, but he knew his family would worry if he didn't come home.

Turning down his street, he saw the blue sign that read his family clinic, he walked into his house.

"I'm home." Ichigo announced, ducking quickly, his father whizzed above him and banged into the cupboards painfully.

Ichigo sighed and sat at the table, where Karin and Yuzu were ready to eat.

"Welcome home, Ichigo." Yuzu said with a bright smile.

"How's Orihime?" Karin asked, busying herself with shoveling food in her mouth.

"She's good. She made me this huge breakfast. It didn't have anything crazy in it which was a plus." Ichigo recapped, a soft smile playing on his lips as he remembered her triumphant smile.

That thought was soon knocked from his mind by Isshin's feet against the right side of his face.

Ichigo fell to the floor, dazed momentarily, staring blankly at his father's victorious face.

"Aha! Never let your guard down Ichigo, my boy! The enemy could use that to their advantage!" Isshin declared, but was quickly stripped from his victory as Ichigo dug his heels into his fathers stomach, pushing him back.

"Damn it, you stupid old man! I wanted to have a peaceful dinner! Why is that so hard!?" Ichigo launched for his father and proceeded in pummeling him.

Ichigo was satisfied when he returned to his seat next to Karin, his father crying to his mothers poster, his entire body covered in bandages.

It wasn't long before Ichigo finished dinner and went upstairs, his father army crawling toward the table and inhaled his portion of food, before crawling back to the poster.

Ichigo lay on his bed and thought of Orihime and her sweet smile. His lips turned into a big smile and his eyes became heavier and he finally gave into the one battle he knew he'd be okay with losing.

It all seemed normal, but little did all of the Karakura Gang know was that it was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! RIKOREN here!<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter! It's just a little chapter on how things are calm before the storm. LOTS OF ICHIHIME FLUFF! gotta love that fluffiness!**

**Review. Follow. Favourite!**

**Arigatou!**

**RIKOREN xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: _If you do not like the pairings or plot then don't read. Simple._****_  
><em>**

**DISCLAIMER: _All is owned by Tite Kubo._**

**WORD COUNT:_ 1, 741 (not including A/N below)_**

_'"Orihime. . .calm down. . . you're speaking under the influence of anger, don't let it control you because you'll end up saying something you'll regret." Tatsuki said gently.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 4<em>**

**_Not Good._**

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat with all of his friends in a circle, as usual, Orihime sat beside him and they talked for nearly the entire lunch period. They laughed, joked and felt like normal teenagers, but not before Rukia's phone started beeping, alerting the group of the Hollow nearby. Ichigo grabbed Kon from his bag, after finding the mod pill, he swallowed it and glided from his body. Orihime, Chad and Uryu stood also, ready to follow Ichigo to kill the Hollow with him, but Ichigo lifted his hand in a signal to stop. 'Guys, Rukia and I will handle this. It's strong. Let us handle it." Ichigo said, with an air of misplaced superiority.<p>

Chad stopped calling his power, his eyes slightly widened, the only indication that he was surprised, Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose, opening his mouth to release a string of insults, mainly about his lack of intelligence and his Soul Reaper abilities, but Orihime was the one who spoke; in a rare fit of rage. "Haven't we proved ourselves to you enough?! You still think we're weak? Didn't risking my life for you prove anything?!" She shouted, her brows furrowed and her eyes hardened, looking like steel.

"O-Orihime. . you don't . ." Ichigo started, but was easily cut off by Orihime's rant.

"Understand? I fail to see how I don't understand. I understand perfectly! I know you want to protect us, but the day will come when you need protecting and we will not be there because you pushed us away! I don't get how you still believe we can't be there to fight with you! How can-" Orihime was cut off by Tatsuki as the second strongest girl in Japan held her friend back, shocked to see that Orihime had raised her voice.

"Orihime. . .calm down. . . you're speaking under the influence of anger, don't let it control you because you'll end up saying something you'll regret." Tatsuki said gently.

Ichigo's eyes widened. He had never seen Orihime like this, ever. It was. . .terrifying. He could feel her Spiritual Pressure smother the air, making it thick with her power, she became stronger when her feelings became stronger. He knew that. He shouldn't have said that in the first place. He was an idiot for doing so. He just didn't want them getting hurt like he did. But he should have explained himself all the same. "Orihime-" Ichigo never got to finish his sentence, for Orihime flew to the door, running down the stairwell, with Kon and Tatsuki hot on her trail, in an attempt to calm her.

Ichigo looked down, ashamed, but nonetheless took off with Rukia, to exorcise the offending Hollow.

(..)

"I'll be okay now. Thanks Kon, for calming me down and walking me home." Orihime said and smiled gently, her eyes reflecting her inner sadness and guilt at losing her temper so suddenly.

"That's alright, Orihime. But all I can say is, don't let Ichigo suffer much. He does what he does to protect you. No matter how frustrating or domineering he can be, he does it to keep you safe. You know our Ichigo, always doing things that aren't completely necessary." Kon said, smiling gently, before leaving Orihime with a wave of his hand as he left her with those parting words.

Orihime unlocked her apartment door and entered her home, shutting the door behind her. She contemplated calling Ichigo and apologising to him, but he might still be fighting the Hollow, so she left it, she would call him when it was a sufficient time. She plopped her bag down on the dining table and started removing her school uniform, heading to her bedroom to change into something comfier.

(..)

Rukia glared at her Substitute Soul Reaper friend, knocking him upside the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!? That Hollow was small fry! You should have exorcised it within seconds! I'll have to unnecessarily use my Shikai form if you keep screwing up! Get your head in the game!" Rukia snarled, cleansing another Hollow.

"Rukia, I'm not strong." Ichigo said, his head down. His uniform ripped and slight scratches adorned his body.

"What do you mean?!" Rukia yelled, cutting down the Hollows so they were alone with no distractions so they could speak.

"I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't on my guard. Devastator-the Hollow that Orihime faced, his attack had the ability to become a killing blow. He may not have been strong, but he still almost defeated me. I would have been dead if it weren't for Orihime. I'm horrified that one day, I'll be too late to save her. She'll die because I was too weak to look after her. The battle with Devastator only proved as much, I need to train harder." Ichigo said, looking at Rukia with haunted eyes.

Rukia sighed. "The thing about you Ichigo, is that you rush into a battle head first, you don't pause to assess the situation. In some cases, that's a good thing, but it's also a flaw. You weren't thinking straight because your mind was on Orihime, keeping her safe and wanting to give her the real reason before she left in hopes that she'd change her mind. You wanted to finish the Hollow quickly. Then, when he fired his attack, you couldn't block it. You were vulnerable. Orihime's ability is more than just shielding and healing. Its all of that combined. It makes her powerful and it makes her one of the most important of the group. She's the only one that can heal wounds and restore Spiritual Pressure. That's also why she reacted the way she did when you said to them to just wait. She helped you in your time of need and proved to all of us that she can use her powers and manifest objects with ease. She's surpassed Urahara's expectations. I suggest that you apologise-" An incessant beeping cut off Rukia and she flipped open her soul pager. "I hope this helped, because there's another wave of Hollows headed to Karakura park. Uryu and Chad are there now, we better join them." Rukia said and Ichigo straightened, with a new determination in his eyes.

"Right." Ichigo said and they Flash-Stepped toward the park.

(..)

Orihime felt the presence of multiple Hollows, she ran out in her pajamas, only to be stopped by a powerful Spiritual Pressure. She fell to the ground, the yellow Spiritual Pressure wrapped around her doorway, she felt as if she was melting. Quickly putting up her _Shiten Koshun _she got Tsubaki ready, wielding him like a sword. "Get ready, Orihime. This guy is strong. Stronger than anything we ever faced. But I will fight to the death!" Tsubaki said and Orihime nodded. She heard the familiar jingle of bells and her eyes widened as she noticed the man who had an outstanding Spiritual Pressure.

Kenpachi Zaraki. The Captain of Squad 11.

"Hahahahaha! This will surely get Ichigo's attention. Taking one of his friends hostage will definitely make him fight me once more!" Kenpachi laughed out, Orihime noticed that Yachiru wasn't on his back, but now wasn't the time to be analyzing such trivial things. Orihime took her battle stance. "Oh, so the little healer wants to fight. You'll be crushed in no time! And then I'll have my rematch with Ichigo!" Kenpachi's large smile took form, making her shiver.

"I won't let you anywhere near Ichigo!" Orihime snarled and ran toward him, her _Shiten Koshun _moved with her. Kenpachi lifted his arm and swung down on her _Shiten Koshun_, it immediately fired back. Kenpachi's laughter echoed through her ears.

(..)

A Senkaimon opened in the sky, overlooking Karakura Town.

Two Soul Reapers walked through with Hell butterflies overlooking the journey.

"Haah~! Karakura Town! Ryuu! We made it!" A female Soul Reaper said, grinning from ear to ear.

The male, Ryuu, munched on the snacks that he brought along. "Uh-huh." He mumbled through numerous bites.

"C'mon! We made it alive! I was worried that we would die!" The female sighed happily, striking her pose with her fist in the air.

"We wouldn't have died, Tsukiko. You're being a moron." Ryuu sighed, grabbing a rice cracker from his pocket, going to eat it.

But not before Tsukiko smacked it out of his hand. If looks could kill, Ryuu would be the tiniest dust particle in the air. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Tsukiko roared, her eyes burning with fire, her small fist shaking at his face.

Ryuu looked at her lazily and repeated. "I called you a moron." Tsukiko looked like she was about to explode.

"APOLOGIZE!" Tsukiko yelled. "You have no idea about manners or etiquette. Remind me again, why we're friends!"

"Because I'm the only one who will put up with you."Ryuu offered and picked up another rice cracker from the package he had.

Tsukiko cried dramatically. _'It's true!' _Tsukiko thought. They felt a heavy wave of Spiritual Pressure and they sobered up, their hands instantly clasped the zanpakuto. "Ryuu." Tsukiko said in warning.

"Yeah, feels like Captain Zaraki. Let's check it out." Ryuu said and started toward the direction of the Spiritual Pressure.

"Wait! Ryuu! What about the mission?!" Tsukiko yelled, cursing her lazy friend.

"Who cares? This is more important. Now hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Ryuu said without even a hair turning her way for recognition. Tsukiko growled, her left eye twitching in anger as she caught up to Ryuu effortlessly.

"Fine. But after that, we complete our mission. Maybe Captain Zaraki will unintentionally help us." Tsukiko said as they flew through the air.

"Wait. . . what was the mission again?" Ryuu asked.

Everything was silent until:

"_RYUU~!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hey everyone!<em>**

**_RIKOREN here!_**

**_I hope you all like this story, getting into the plot now! I hope you enjoy it and now my two characters are involved! _**

**_My page has all of the necessary information about the stories I will and will not update. If you have seen it then don't worry!_**

**_Until next time, _**

**_RIKOREN xD_**


End file.
